Walking In the Snow
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sequel to Walking in the Rain...Summary inside. [ShounenAi:Yaoi HoroxRen]2 Parter
1. Part 1

**A/N: **I finally did it….The Sequel to Walking in the Rain is here…well part one anyway I hope you all enjoy.

**Walking in the Snow…**

Sequel to Walking in the Rain! This time its snow… Horo and Ren get stuck in a snow storm and manage to find shelter and a cosy little fire to warm themselves and maybe their hearts.

**Part One**

After much consideration the whole gang agreed to visit Horo's home up north, it was currently summer where he lived and he had said that it was the best time to go since the snow would not be a problem, although to one member of the group the visit did not sound as desirable.

"Please Ren! You have to come too it will be boring without you. Please Ren I will bug you till you agree." Horo tried desperately to get Ren to join them on the trip. He had been acting odd since they had gone to the cinema and Horo had thought the trip would do him good.

"I said no once and I'm still saying no now, now leave me alone." Ren walked into the house since he had been training outside when Horo had decided to annoy him.

Horo followed.

"Please Ren." Horo jumped onto Ren's back and almost sent him flying. "Please Ren; I really want to show you something back home." This time Horo sounded quite sad, Ren knew that if he wasn't at that point in time trying to keep his balance with the blue haired boy on his back then Horo would be stood in front of him putting on his puppy dog eyes that always got to him.

Ren sighed, "Fine I'll go."

"YAY!" Horo yelled out making Ren lose his balance.

"Horo no baka," Cursed Ren as he lay on his stomach Horo sprawled over him; his head near his own.

"Hey look you two I have nothing against you 'experimenting' but at least do it in the privacy of your own rooms would you!" said the long haired Shaman who had just walked in.

"Hao! What the heck are you doing here?" Ren asked as he stood.

"It's not against the law to visit my dearest little brother is it? No I believe it is not." Ren looked at him suspiciously, he knew Hao was up to something; "and besides I'm coming up north with you." He added with a smile.

"You what?" Ren turned his golden eyes onto Horo who was attempting to sneak out of the room. "Where in hell do you think you're going?"

"Oh well, you see did I not mention I invited Hao too?" Horo laughed nervously as Ren approached. "I thought he could keep Yoh company since Anna is unable to come and well he asked and the more the merrier right?" Horo stopped laughing as Ren grabbed his Kwan-Dao.

"You're a dead man Horohoro!" Horo let out a little yelp and legged it, Ren close behind him.

After chasing Horo around the house and down the street for a few hours Ren gave up on killing the Ainu. Hao promised he would not annoy the Chinese Shaman as he would be too busy keeping Yoh company (Ren did not want to think what Hao meant by that, everyone knew he was twisted and a complete pervert.) So the next day they were to be on their way.

The next day all the group got up early apart from Horo who had to be dragged out of bed by Ren, but came quietly when he jabbed Horo in the butt with his Kwan-Dao. They all were also silent on the way to the airport…for about five seconds until Hao started complaining that he hated flying on crowded planes and why couldn't they fly in one of Ren's privet jets.

"Shut up!" Ren was unlucky and was seated next to Hao, "There was no way I could have gotten one of my jets to fly us there at such sort notice anyway and besides you can hardly call this a 'crowded' plane." Ren was right the plane was very small and sat about thirty people, although there were only about twelve other passengers on the plane not including Ren and the other three.

"Twelve is still twelve to many." Hao moaned. "And this plane is damn cold." Ren yelled as Hao made a small fire ball in his hands.

"Don't make a fire on a plane! Are you trying to kill us?" Hao extinguished the flames with a sigh; he noticed the twelve other passengers were watching him with frightful eyes. Ren noticed the grin appear on the pyromaniac's face. "Don't even think about it Hao!" Ren scolded.

"What I wasn't planning anything…I was just wondering why you _insisted_ your Kwan-Dao a sharp and very dangerous weapon in your hands be carry-on." Hao and Ren noticed the passengers shrink back in their chairs.

"Damn it Hao." Ren turned round to talk to Yoh. "Please change places with me Yoh before I kill your brother." He asked without shouting his head off.

"Erm…excuse me sir. According to health and safety passengers must stay in their allocated seats." Said the pale air hostess who had been called over to investigate by a worried passenger.

"Heath and safety?" Ren's Eye twitched. "I think it would be in all these passengers' best interests if you could make an exception just this one time or else we might have a dangerous situation ending in a homicide on this plane." The Air hostess took a step back.

"Perhaps we could make an exception just this one time." She said sheepishly.

"Good!" Ren said as he and Yoh swapped places. Ren sighed as he sat down.

"Sorry about that Ren." Horo apologized. "I wanted you to enjoy yourself on this trip but it looks like Hao is just going to annoy you." Ren noticed how sad Horo looked thinking that his plans had not gone the way he had planed.

"_Damn it! Why do I hate seeing him upset like this." Ren thought. _

"Look don't worry about it," Ren said not facing the blue haired shaman. "I'm looking forward to seeing your home and the snow." Horo smiled glad to hear this from Ren.

"Hey would you mind moving for a sec' I need to use the toilet?" Horo asked destroying the mood. Ren sighed and moved allowing Horohoro to get past, Ren sat back down near the window; a grave mistake as Hao took his chance to move next to the Chinese Shaman again.

"Hey so what is it with you two?" Hao asked out straight.

"What the hell? It's not like that and you know it Hao. I'm not like you!" Hao mused over Rens frustration.

"Oh I know you aren't like me. You see; I love myself and it just happens I have an identical twin brother so it's only natural I love him…"

"..."

"You on the other hand love the Ainu, you're just in denial."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ren yelled standing up and hitting his head. The others on the plane looked towards the pair although a few did not dare to look. "Damn it!" Ren cursed as he sat back down.

"See totally in-denial." Hao whispered.

"I am not gay!" Ren hissed.

"Who ever said you were gay? You don't have to physically attracted to him which _would _make you gay to love him…although it helps." Hao grinned. Ren looked at Hao in disgust, as Horo returned Hao sat back in his seat next to Yoh who was sleeping with his head phones on.

III

As the group landed they had to find a taxi to transport them to the edge of Horo's home, since Ren had refused to allow Hao to rent a car, when they arrived some one was waiting for them.

"Horo!" The man walked up to the young boy and took him up in a bear hug. "It has been so long," The man walked the small group to the village telling them to be careful if they planed to leave the village as the weather was unpredictable lately.

When they reached the village Horo thanked the man and took the three to his home, he explained that his parents were in the town and they all knew that his sister was still in Japan with Jun so they had the house to themselves for a week of their two week stay

"Wow nice place." Hao said as he looked around. "Cool an open fire!" He exclaimed as he spotted the large stone set fireplace with a pile of logs by the side.

"Be careful Hao." Yoh warned.

"Yes this house is made from wood and what happens when fire and wood mix?" Ren asked mocking the pyromaniac.

"Ha-ha! I will, don't worry your _little_ head about it. So which room is mine?" Hao asked as Horo walked into the room.

"Well Sis has locked her door and so have my parents so there is my room and the spare."

"Looks like we are sharing then." Hao grinned looking over to Ren.

"I would rather die then share a room for two weeks with you." Ren snarled, he was tired and fed up with Hao.

"Oh so you want to share with Horo? Okay but I do hope the rooms are not next door to each other. I do like sleeping at night."

"HAO!" Ren yelled. Horo and Yoh laughed as Hao melted some of the snow and attempted to light a fire.

Ren was unpacking in Horo's room when the Ainu came in.

"Are you okay?" he asked once again, concerned that things were not going as he planed yet again.

"Why do you keep asking? I'm fine." The Chinese shaman snapped.

"I'm sorry." Horo apologized.

"_Damn it!" _ Ren thought inwardly kicking himself. "Look it's nothing. I'm just tried and stressed with Hao." Ren said turning his gaze away from the Ainu.

"Ren…if it's about what happened after the Cinema then…" Horo paused unsure of his words. "Well it's…" Horo blushed slightly embarrassed that he couldn't get the words out. He noticed that Ren was getting annoyed.

"Someone better make sure Hao isn't using your furniture as fire wood." Ren turned to leave the room when Horo grabbed his hand.

"Ren…I …" Ren stared at his blue haired friend, his eye's glistened; the first signs that he was about to cry.

Ren felt Horo's grip on his hand tighten as they stood on the edge of words. Rens cat like yellow eyes drifted down to see his own hand grasped by Horo's when his body stiffened as Horo lips pressed against his own. Ren felt his own eyes close and his body relax as he let in to the kiss. A shiver ran down his spine as Horo deepened the kiss and pulled Ren closer to him holding him around the waist, the Chinese Shaman felt his heart beating hard against his chest when he heard his father's voice in his head.

"_You my son are the heir to the Tao family. You must grow to be strong, trusting only yourself. It is a harsh world out there my son where you must kill or be killed." _

Remembering his fathers words Ren pushed Horo away from him and stepped back.

"Ren?" Horo took a step forward only to have Ren take another step back.

"I…I can't…" Ren left the room before Horo could say anything else, walking down the stairs he ignored Yoh calling him to join him and his brother and walked out of the house to feel the cold air against his face, it was just beginning to snow.

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Shaman King isn't mine…Happy?


	2. Part 2

**A/N: OMG its finished XD wow sorry for the late update but hey its almost 11pm and I have college in the morning so be happy I'm posting this tonight or else it wouldn't be up till Tuesday night XP**

**Any way I hope you enjoy.**

**Part 2**

Ren stood outside leaning against the door watching the snow fall peacefully around him, he touched his lips where only moments ago Horo's were and thought back to the kiss they shared…why did it feel so right?

"Yo Ren! You're going to freeze out there." Yoh called out the window. The Chinese Shaman sighed and returned to the house, he felt the warm as soon as he opened the door and made his way to the living room. Ren sat down in one of the large chairs beside the fire that Hao had lighted as Horo came down the stairs.

Hao watched as Horo sat down on the furthest chair away from Ren and sighed.

"Did I miss something?" The fire maniac asked looking to Ren then Horo then at his brother for an answer. Yoh shrugged.

That night as Hao and Yoh decided to go to their room, Ren and Horo sat in silence still by the fire.

"Hey Ren?" The Chinese Shaman took his golden yellow eyes off the flickering fire for a moment to show that he acknowledged being talked to. "We're still up for tomorrow right? I mean I still really want to show you what I wanted to show you." Horo waited patiently for Ren's answer watching the fire in his eyes as he continued to stair and the flames consumed another log.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks Ren." Horo felt the smile grow on his face glad that Ren didn't hate him.

III

When Horo and Ren got up the next morning Hao and Yoh were still not awake despite going to bed before them.

"Perhaps they were up talking." Horo wondered as he wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"I hardly doubt there was much talking involved." Ren sighed annoyed that as he went to the bathroom in the night he heard s few things he wished he hadn't coming from Hao and Yoh's room and the thought had kept him up most of the night.

Horo laughed not sure what Ren was talking about. "I'll leave a note saying we've gone out just so they know."

And so after a full breakfast, wrapping up warm and preparing a lunch the Ainu and his friend left.

"So where is it you're taking me?" Ren asked after they had been walking for two hours.

"It's a secret." Horo grinned as he plodded through the deep snow which covered the floor of the forest. "But we will be there soon."

"Somehow my confidence in you is limited." Ren wasn't too happy. It had snowed a lot during the night and even though they were in a thick forest the snow was still past their ankles and his feet were cold…he also remembered that the last time he and Horo were walking through a forest they became completely lost, on top of that he swore that they had walked past the same tree three times already.

Four more hours later Rens prediction was proven right when they stopped for something eat.

"We're lost aren't we?"

"No I know exactly where we are…we are in the forest which surrounds my Village."

"Yes Oh great traveller and where exactly are we in this forest?" Ren frowned as he saw Horohoro look round.

"Don't know." He finally answered. "It's changed a little since I was last walking around."

Ren growled, "Baka!" Ren felt a cool breeze come form the east and realized it had began to snow again he sighed realizing that if the snow got worse they would be stuck outside in the cold only able to get colder.

"Hmmm it seems to have begun to snow." Horo bluntly stated holding his hand out to catch the delicate flakes only to have them melt seconds later.

"Perhaps we should try and make our way back to the village. We are here for two weeks that's plenty of time to show me what ever it is you want to show me." Ren pulled his yellow scarf up over his mouth and nose to cover himself from the harsh wind that began to blow.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Horo said defeated.

Horo turned around suddenly hearing something in the trees.

"What was that?" He panicked.

"I don't know maybe it was the ghost of Bambi's mother looking for her son." Ren stated mocking the Ainu (A/N: See Walking in the Rain to know what I'm on about).

"Ha-Ha very funny." Ren smirked as Horo threw a snow ball at the spiky haired boy but missed.

III

"Damn this is worse then Rain." Ren and Horo had now been walking for another hour the snow had become thinker and the wind stronger as they walked through the forest in the hopeful direction of Horo's Village.

"Are you okay Ren?" Horo asked since he was walking ahead.

"I'm fine." Ren snapped although he wasn't fine it never got this cold in China, the snow was past his ankles which made walking hard and it settled on him absorbing into his coat surrounding him with ice coldness.

"Hmmm its getting dark." Horo looked up through the trees to see that there wasn't much light left. "The snow looks like its getting worse too."

"_Ren doesn't look so good, the cold must be getting to him. I hope we find shelter soon. This is my entire fault again I should have listened but I was so excited that Ren finally agreed to come…" _Horo's thoughts trailed as the still walked.

"_You are a Tao the heir to the Family…I can't fall in love, there is no such thing as love what am I saying 'love' I can't love Horo. It's just friendship; just a strong friendship. So why do I feel like kissing him when he looks at me? Why did it feel right when he kissed me last night and at the cinema? Why is it I feel like smiling when he smiles? Why do I like his smile and his laugh his stupid goofy laugh?..." _Ren followed Horo through the trees his thoughts racing he didn't even notice Horo trip over and fell too.

"I'm sorry!" Horo said as they sat up in the snow expecting Ren to shout at him for being an idiot although Ren just stared at him. "Ren I-" Horo was cut off by the Chinese Shaman's lips, he could feel just how cold his friend was compared to his own warmth. Ren seemed to feed of this warmth deepening the kiss and pushing Horo down into the snow. The Ainu responded to Rens actions by wrapping his arms around the Chinese Shamans neck and kissing him back. He touched Rens lips with his tongue asking them to part as one arm moved to hold the Chinese Shamans waist pulling him down. Ren felt Horo's warmth and could hear his heart beating as he was pulled closer.

As the two parted for air a cold wind blew sending shivers down their spines.

"I think we have to move." Horo said looking into Rens golden eyes.

"Do we have to?" Ren asked planting a small kiss on Horo's lips.

"My butt's going numb!" Ren laughed and helped the blue haired shaman up off the frozen ground.

III

Two hours later the two were lucky enough to find a small cabin with a wood burning fire which worked. They took off their coats and all outer layer clothing to dry and sat as close as they could to the fire.

"Hey Ren?" Horo was sat with his arms around his knees. "When we were in my room and I kissed you…you said that you couldn't…I thought it was because you didn't like me in that way but then today…I just want to know where I stand." Ren was surprised to see Horo so open and straight forward.

"It…It wasn't that." Ren answered looking at the flames of the fire. "It's just I'm a Tao. I can't have feelings for people. A Tao is strong and fierce. It's not in the Tao name. I'm sorry Horo you should just forget about everything that has happened between us."

Ren's gaze caught the anger so rare in his friend's eyes.

"I can't believe you! You can't live by a name! If you were called anything else you don't think I would still love you! Tao or not I care about you I cant just 'forget' my feelings."

"Isn't that from Romeo and Juliet?"

"Romeo and who-how?" Horo asked confused. Ren laughed and kissed Horo taking his friend off guard.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Ren asked looking into Horo's eyes.

"Yes and I'm willing to wait for you. I know it will be hard for you with the whole 'Tao wannabe ruler of the earth' thing but I love you no matter what." Horo smiled and kissed Ren back.

"Hey Ren you know what?" Horo asked.

"What is it Horo?"

"I know it's not Rain but we still got lost in a forest right?" Ren laughed again realizing what Horo was on about.

"Yeah but this time we have a little cabin." Ren answered pushing Horo back onto the floor and kissing him passionately. "Oh and by the way." Ren said breaking the kiss off. "I refuse to be the Uke!".

A/N: You never did find out what he wanted to show Ren did you XD PLEASE REVIEW!!!.


End file.
